This invention relates generally to bathroom tissue. Bathroom tissue is a modern necessity, which plays a crucial role in personal comfort and hygiene. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved bathroom tissue capable of dispensing both “wet” and dry towelettes for improved comfort and cleaning, thereby improving hygiene and sanitation. Such an improved bathroom tissue may also be of particular use for infant care purposes. Additionally, the improved bathroom tissue may also be helpful for use with recovering medical patients that are sore, or otherwise sensitive to cleaning.
Moreover, the improved bathroom tissue may be easily adapted to a wide variety of household and cleaning purposes. For example, such a system may be adapted for general household cleaning. In such an example, the wet tissues may include a general cleaner or disinfectant. In another embodiment, the roll may be adapted for window cleaning purposes, with the wet wipes including an ammonium bases solution for glass cleaning purposes and the dry roll, a paper towel type tissue. Other examples include tissue rolls designed for infant care, cosmetic clean up, acne care, or particularly medicated tissues for health care purposes.
Bathroom tissue, which differs in composition from facial tissue, is designed to deteriorate when wet in order to keep drain pipes clear. Some types of bathroom tissue are designed to decompose in septic tanks, which some other bathroom and facial tissues do not. Most septic tank manufacturers advise against using paper products that are non-septic tank safe. Different names are used for bathroom tissue in countries around the world, including “loo roll/paper”, “toilet roll”, “dunny roll/paper”, “bog roll”, “TP,” or “bathroom/toilet paper”.
Although paper had been known as a wrapping and padding material in China since the 2nd century BC, the first use of toilet paper in human history dates back to the 6th century AD, in early medieval China. However, it was not until 1857 that New Yorker Joseph C. Gayetty produced the first packaged bathroom tissue in the United States. The Scott Paper Company was the first company to manufacture tissue on a roll, specifically for the use of bathroom tissue.
Prior to the invent of bathroom tissue, people utilized an array of alternative materials for cleaning, including newsprint, paper catalogue pages, corn cobs, shells, sand, hayballs, grass, gompf stick, a sponge soaked in salt water, lace and hemp. Additionally, defecating in the river was very common. Each of these foregoing methods of cleaning oneself is considered unsanitary and unsavory when viewed through a modern lens.
Unfortunately, the modern use of traditional bathroom tissue is less hygienic than most people would presume. Typically washing with soap and water is required to eliminate bacteria and possible parasites. Due to time constraints, and the lack of appropriate facilities when traveling, it is often impracticable to wash entirely after utilizing the facilities. As such, a preferred system of bathroom tissue that is more hygienic, while retaining comfort, is desired.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for an improved device capable of providing for personal cleansing. The envisioned device includes wet and dry towelette dispensing capability.